


What You Might Have to Offer

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, The sexual position formerly known as 69 will now be known as 96, as the cost of eating out has gone up, new office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Sometimes you're in the right place at the right time. And sometimes you just have to say 'fuck it' and call it a day. Cat is very good at the latter. Surprisingly, so is Kara.





	What You Might Have to Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of the 96th Supergirl work I've posted on this site. Because why not, right?

For the briefest of moments Cat thinks this is a mistake.

Not just the fact she’s letting Kara press her up against the wall, one strong thigh slotted between her legs with the most delicious of pressures as their lips meet over and over again. Not just the fact that the door is securely locked beside them, a foreshadowing of what’s still to come. That in and of itself is so far beyond what she’d told herself was allowed there’s sure to be trouble later. Cat had those boundaries for a  _ reason _ .

But if she was going to break all her rules, at least she should have been smart enough to break them somewhere discreet. Somewhere fully under her control, home territory so she could set the pace and guide the outcome.

They shouldn’t be doing this here, in the office she’d given Kara just moments ago. It’s too close to the elevators, too close to the main bullpen. Even if it is tucked away down a side hallway purposefully chosen to give an added measure of privacy to a woman who might need it, that hallways isn’t abandoned. Someone could still walk past and hear.

And this is Kara’s space now. Her office. Given to her by Cat, yes. And given to her incredibly recently at that. But still, once the words were out of Cat’s mouth this room became Kara’s domain. Her territory.

If they do this here, it will be Kara that gets to remember as she walks through the door. Kara that gets the surge of pride and power, knowing she’d brought the most powerful person in National City to her knees.

That particular scenario seems to be getting closer with every moment as Cat feels herself relaxing into the strength of Kara’s grip. With every kiss her hesitations fade, and by the time Kara gets up the courage to move those blistering kisses to the slope of Cat’s neck they’re gone entirely.

Who cares who’s in charge, so long as Kara’s lips and teeth and tongue keep doing that? The sparks of sensation are enough to have Cat gasping for breath at the intensity, and she wonders if it would always be like this between them.

Could they have days, nights, weeks or even months of this? Of this same passion behind closed doors, the same edge of devotion Cat can feel in every kiss? Or would they both come to their senses all too soon?

Pushing the introspective thoughts into the back of her mind where they belong, Cat brings her mind fully back to the present, no longer content to let Kara be the only one setting the pace.

Her fingers find the button of Kara’s top and toy with it for a second, long enough for Kara to stop her if that’s what she wants.

And when Kara does pull back from the kiss at the touch, Cat tries not to be disappointed. She’d been giving Kara the chance for a reason, and she respects whatever decision is made. Even if the heat building low in her gut doesn’t like it.

But Kara doesn’t pull back beyond what it takes to bring her hands up to cover Cat’s, a conflicted look on her face as she catches her breath. “Wait, Cat-”

“Oh, hell.” Well, that explains that, and Cat really should have seen this coming. She’s seen flashes of Kara’s quick changes on security feeds often enough to have her suspicions the suit usually hides beneath the cardigans and cheap pants. How, she has no idea, but the changes are too fast for the clothes to be anywhere else.

“You don’t have to say anything, we don’t have to do this,” Cat says as she catches her breath, letting her head fall back against the wall with a thump. Timing, she should have considered the  _ timing _ .

“No, I do want this,” Kara says as she glances down at their hands. “I do, it’s just, I think I should tell you something first.”

Of all the scenarios for officially finding out the truth, this is not one Cat would have imagined. God, why did she think promoting Kara was a good idea again?

“You don’t have to,” she says instead of screaming her frustration to the sky. “I can close my eyes, or turn around, or hell, run to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face and give you a moment of privacy.”

“You already know,” Kara realizes, her hands dropping from where they’d been holding Cat’s still. “You’ve known for months, haven’t you?”

“You aren’t the most subtle,” Cat says, not bothering to deny anything. She leaves the buttons behind in favor of smoothing her hands over Kara’s shoulders, carefully keeping her hands from sliding under the bland cardigan. It’s probably not the wisest move as she’s momentarily distracted by the feel of strong muscles and barely contained power, but she’s committed now. “But it doesn’t matter. I’ve known for months, it has nothing to do with your promotion.”

That’s a tiny white lie, it’s the reason her promotion has been so long in coming. But Cat can’t justify the wait any longer, not even to herself. Kara has earned this, and Cat has to believe she can make it work.

Kara still looks conflicted, so Cat drops her hands completely. They’re still touching, still pressed closely together, but only where Kara is initiating the contact. Cat won’t be the one to push.

The move seems to make up Kara’s mind, and before Cat’s hands can complete their fall Kara has leaned forward to join their lips once more. From there the earlier rhythm is quickly reestablished, and before long she’s shoving the cardigan to the ground and reaching for the hem of the shirt, pulling back from the kiss to lift it up and off. As it falls to the ground, Cat scrapes her nails over the familiar texture of the suit and takes a moment to let the revelation sink in.

Seeing it on Kara for the first time without secrets between them throws Cat for a moment, but she doesn’t let it show. She’d told Kara the truth didn’t matter now, and she won’t give the hero any reason to doubt her word.

“You’d better have a convenient zipper somewhere on that thing,” she says instead, pitching her voice low and husky with desire. The choice pays off when she sees Kara’s eyes darken with desire of her own, and before Cat can blink the suit is on the floor. The suit, and every other stitch of clothing Kara had been wearing.

Before she can think of a suitable response to the sudden shift Kara is pressing against her once more, this time with only the fabric of Cat’s dress standing between them and full skin contact.

Somehow the heat of Kara’s body feels stronger this way, and Cat lets it wash over her, surrendering any last reservations she might have about this. It might be a mistake, it might be the wrong place and the wrong time, but damn if she isn’t going to enjoy herself anyway.

Pushing forward just enough to make space to snake her own hands behind her back, Cat isn’t long in joining Kara in her state of undress. She hadn’t bothered with a bra, not in this dress, so the only article of clothing left is her black lace panties. Panties that she quickly sheds as well, not wanting to risk Kara literally tearing the expensive fabric to get it off.

As soon as they’re both bare Cat moves forward, pressing her lips to Kara’s as she guides them back towards the desk. Much as she enjoys the thought of Kara pressing her against the wall, of her legs wrapped around Kara’s hips as she trusts the hero to hold her up as clever fingers drive her crazy, she wants a little distance between them and the hallway outside. It’s not likely to make much of a difference, but every little bit helps and Cat is already risking enough.

“Wait, wait, let me-” Kara says once she makes contact with the desk, spinning them around to trade their places. “Rao, I just need to move this.”

Cat leans back against the cold surface and watches in disbelief as Kara pulls away to carefully lift the box of her possessions, moving them to the far corner of the room where they will presumably be well out of the way. Nothing strange about it, except for the fact Kara has superspeed. Cat has seen her use it, very recently. And yet the hero is moving slowly enough Cat almost wants to scream in frustration. After feeling Kara pressed against her with nothing between them, after being so close to relief, waiting for whatever it is Kara’s doing is too much.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kara apologizes when she turns back to see Cat staring at her with a disbelieving and unimpressed look on her face. “My sandwich is still in there, I didn’t want it to get crushed.”

Cat isn’t sure how that surprises her, she’s seen how much Kara enjoys her food. It’s why she’d grabbed the sandwich first while making the over the top grand gesture of presenting this office. But still, to prioritize food over the Queen of All Media? Clearly Cat isn’t working hard enough.

“Kara, forget the sandwich,” Cat commands, letting a hint of her impatience shine in her voice. “Surely there are better things you could be eating right now.”

The words and tone have the desired effect, and Kara is back at Cat’s side in a fraction of the time she’d spent to move the box in the first place. The solid weight of the hero pressed tightly against her stokes the need from earlier, and Cat manages to forgive the delay. Would forgive just about anything as long as Kara keeps kissing her.

By the time she has to pull back and breathe, Cat is too impatient to wait for more. Sure, the wandering hands as they’d made out felt nice, and finding the places that made Kara shiver was her new favorite hobby. But that wasn’t enough anymore, not as her arousal skyrocketed and she could feel the evidence painting her thighs.

So as Kara turns her attention to placing careful kisses down the length of Cat’s neck, knowing without being told that leaving a visible mark is off the table, Cat slowly leans back until she’s laying atop the desk. Kara follows her lead, shifting them halfway down so Cat is lying lengthwise rather than dealing with her head hanging over the side. It’s the kind of care Cat has come to expect from her, and in this more personal setting and situation has Cat already doubting she’ll be strong enough to insist this can only happen once.

Unwilling to leave Kara in the lead when it comes to anticipating the needs of her partner, Cat turns back to each of the sensitive places she’d found earlier, ducking her head to trace over them with her lips whenever they’re in reach. For the ones that are lower, her hands quickly dip to trace errant patterns between them.

The focused attentions are enough to have Kara gripping the desk, and Cat hears a vague creak of stressed materials each time she shifts to a new area. When she finally moves low enough to take a pebbled nipple into her mouth, there’s a loud crack to her left and she knows the desk won’t make it out unscathed.

But they aren’t falling, the sturdy construction of the desk seeming to hold up for now. That fact is reassuring to Cat, she can already tell the desk alone will play hell with her back if she’s not careful, she doesn’t want to know what the floor would do to her. At least there’s no chance of rug burn with the desk.

“Careful, Kara,” she pulls back long enough to warn. Cat trusts her, knows there’s no real risk of being hurt over the next few moments, but a little reminder can’t hurt.

“I’m- oh fu- I’m trying, I swear,” Kara gasps as Cat bites, slowly increasing the pressure until she feels Kara’s hips jolt down into hers. Sex with an invulnerable superhero is going to be  _ fun.  _ Nearly dragging a curse word from the usually innocent woman is just the beginning.

“You like a little roughness, do you?” Cat says with a smirk as she moves to kiss Kara once more, pulled in by the siren song that is the way those lips move over hers.

Kara breaks the kiss this time as her hands clench against the desk again, this time gripping tightly enough that small pieces of the wood start flaking off around her fingers at Cat turns to watch. The way the sight of so much casual strength affects her, Cat thinks she might just need this desk preserved once they finish. Assuming it makes it through intact.

“Apparently,” Kara admits as she catches her breath and regains control. “Rao, you make it hard to focus.”

That’s the second time Kara has mentioned that name, and Cat files it away with the numerous topics she’ll be asking about later. Now that there are no secrets between them, having been replaced by this more physical relationship that’s in real danger of becoming something more, Cat wants to know everything she can about the history responsible for the woman in her arms.

But for now what Cat really wants to know is far more physical than historical.

“Why don’t you keep your hands busy somewhere else, hmm?” Cat asks as she lets her own drift down Kara’s back until she’s holding her ass, urging the hero to grind her hips forward and into Cat.

Kara lets out a gasp at the sensation as she rocks with Cat’s direction, setting up a rhythm before she can answer. “I can keep my hands busy, but if I remember correctly, you told me to find something better to eat,” she gasps out as they move together.

Cat’s hands clutch a little tighter at the words, spoken so innocently and yet bringing to mind all the different ways those words could go. “God, please,” she begs, not stopping to think that Cat Grant shouldn’t beg until Kara is already moving.

And at that point, what’s one more broken rule? Especially when it leads to Kara’s tongue tracing slowly across her chest, stopping to pay ample attention to stiff nipples that are sensitive enough to send sparks shooting straight down to Cat’s clit with every careful flick.

By the time Kara reaches her sex Cat is already panting, needing some form of relief and needing it now. Thankfully Kara doesn’t make her wait, and before Cat has to beg again careful fingers are parting her folds so a warm tongue can lick from entrance to clit, flicking at the sensitive nub at the end of the stroke.

The sweet relief has Cat’s hips jolting up into Kara’s hold, and without saying a word the hero shifts her hold so Cat’s legs are resting over her shoulders. One hand splays across a tense stomach, occasionally reaching up to squeeze Cat’s breast in time with the flicking of her tongue, but mainly it keeps Cat still on the desk as she tries to buck up into Kara’s mouth.

The other hand is lower, quick fingers playing with Cat’s clit as Kara’s tongue slowly slides into warm wetness, curling and twisting in a way that has Cat seeing stars long before she falls apart. Every stroke of that tongue, every circle Kara’s fingers trace around her clit, everything works together to drive Cat higher and higher with every passing second.

She can barely manage to keep quiet, one hand clasped over her own mouth to muffle the moans dropping from her lips with steady regularity. Cat has always been vocal in bed, but this isn’t her bed, and she can’t afford to let an uninhibited moan ring out and draw attention to their tryst.

When Kara shifts so her tongue and fingers can trade places, Cat has to bite down on her forearm to muffle the cry she lets out. Kara’s fingers are quick and talented, and Cat fights the hold on her hips to rock against each thrust. Every time Kara slides in she curls her fingers in just the right place, and that combined with the way her mouth is moving at Cat’s clit is going to bring her climax sooner rather than later.

A final twisting thrust combined with Kara’s lips closing around her clit finally pushes Cat over, back arching off the desk as her hips jolt into Kara’s hold hard enough Cat won’t be surprised to find bruises in the morning. It’s been far too long since someone made her come that hard, and it shows.

When she comes back to herself, it’s to find Kara still moving slowly between her legs, drawing out a last few shocks of pleasure. It’s almost too much, edging towards too much, and yet Cat doesn’t want the feeling to end.

Kara seems to agree, if the look on her face when Cat pushes up to rest on her forearms is any indication. Her mouth is too busy to smile, but the crinkles around her eyes give it away. Clearly they’re both happy to leave Kara exactly where she is for a while.

Or rather, Cat would be, but she’s not interested in being a passive bystander in this encounter. She’s put considerable effort into building all her skills, and she isn’t willing to let them go to waste. Nice as it is to let Kara fuck her, there are still so many things left for Cat to experience.

“My turn,” she says, tangling one hand in Kara’s hair to pull her up where Cat can reach.

But Kara isn’t interested in moving, shaking her head lightly as she starts pumping her fingers with a little more force. “I want to do that again,” she protests when Cat tugs once more, stopping her movements long enough to make sure her attentions are still welcome.

Cat doesn’t have it in her to deny Kara anything in this moment, but she isn’t willing to back down either. Thankfully her mind has started working quickly enough to find a solution.

“Then get up here and spin around.”

Cat can see the exact moment Kara realizes what she’s saying, a split second before her lips are captured in another kiss as Kara shoots up to land atop the desk. “You always have the best ideas,” she says breathlessly when the kiss ends, and Cat can’t help the smirk on her face at that.

“It’s one of my  _ many _ talents,” Cat says, pinching at Kara’s ass as she shoots her a pointed look. “Now spin, Kara. Chop chop.”

Yet another benefit of Kara’s powers comes when she floats up from where she’d been kneeling and twists in midair to land on the desk in perfect position, all without losing her contact with Cat’s center. The feeling of her fingers slowly twisting as the hero moves makes Cat glad Kara’d insisted on a second turn as the sensation fully reignites her need and desire.

But with a goal firmly in front of her Cat quickly splits her attention, reaching up to pull Kara’s hips closer to her face until she can lean up and take her first taste. It’s not quite what she’d expected, but then again she hadn’t been expecting any of this particular encounter. And unexpected doesn’t mean bad, not even close.

If anything it’s Cat’s new favorite taste, though that might have something to do with the moan Kara lets out at the first touch of her tongue. Between the sound and the way it sends vibrations through her own sensitive nerves, it’s all too much and yet not enough.

So she redoubles her focus, feeling Kara do the same as that oh so talented tongue begins to work faster right where Cat needs her most as strong fingers keep the same steady rhythm from before. And while it’s not possible for Cat to match Kara physically, not when she suspects a touch of super speed to go along with the clearly super stamina levels, Cat isn’t one to do something by halves.

And really, what she lacks in physical ability by comparison she more than makes up for with technique. From the barely muffled moans Kara is letting out in a steady stream that much is obvious. And the knowledge of  _ why _ those moans sound so muffled is arousing enough to drown out the vague worry someone might hear. Let the whole building hear for all Cat cares, so long as Kara never stops what she’s doing.

At a particularly sharp thrust, one that presses perfectly against that spot inside Cat that has her seeing stars, Cat’s head drops with a quick gasp as she struggles to regain her focus. She’d have thought that after one orgasm her need wouldn’t be as strong, but apparently it is. Something about the way Kara touches her combined with the high of touching Kara in return is intoxicating.

A whimper and slight thrust of Kara’s hips in protest at Cat stopping is enough to shake Cat from her daze, and she quickly lifts her head once more. She’s not the only one that needs this release.

Adjusting her hold on Kara’s hips Cat manages to bring one hand up to slide two fingers deep inside, freeing her tongue to focus on the swollen nerves that demand her touch. She’s not overly gentle, Kara is too far gone for soft touches at this point. Instead she thrusts as quickly and deeply as the slightly awkward position allows, knowing Kara approves when it becomes harder to keep her tongue where it needs to be as Kara begins to roll her hips in erratic bursts in search of more.

Cat knows the feeling, her own hips would be jerking just as needily if Kara weren’t holding her down. Yet another unfair advantage, but this time Cat can’t bring herself to mind. Not when a broad swipe of Kara’s tongue has her a few seconds from her second orgasms of the day.

“Oh, God, with me Kara,” Cat manages to gasp out as she feels her muscles begin to tense, hoping her partner is as close as she is. Because from the way she’s feeling now this climax is going to be explosive, and she doesn’t think she’ll have enough mental capacity to continue fucking Kara when it hits.

She needn’t have worried, Kara is as exemplary at following directions here as she has been for the past three years. As soon as the vibrations of Cat’s command hit her clit she’s coming, clenching tightly enough around Cat’s fingers that she can’t move them. She can only press against the muscles holding her with as much rhythm as she can muster as her own orgasm crashes through her, the sound of Kara’s moan enough to send her over the edge even without the burst of sensation against her clit.

They continue to rock slowly against each other as they come down from the shared high, until with one final gasp Kara pulls out and flops on her side, floating next to the desk when there isn’t enough room for her to lay on the surface next to Cat.

“Can I pick that position?” 

The words have Cat shooting upright despite her post-orgasmic exhaustion, looking at Kara in shock. But there’s a gleam of mischief in Kara’s eyes that give her away even as her face remains serious.

“I don’t think CatCo has that job listed,” Cat response, playing along once her initial surprise fades.

“Good, I don’t think I’d want competition for the role.” The words are soft, spoken hesitantly, and are enough to tell Cat exactly what’s going through Kara’s mind.

A half dozen arguments against continuing this run through her mind in a split second, and she can tell Kara sees the conflict on her face as her guardedly hopeful expression begins to fall. Her expression, and her body, as her control wavers enough that she begins to drift slowly to the floor.

“I don’t think anyone could compete,” Cat says unthinkingly as soon as Kara’s disappointment registers. It’s an instinctive response, one that somehow manages to counter every possible argument she’d thought of just moments before.

There may be valid points somewhere beneath the insecurity and fear of future heartbreak, but they can address those later. Right now all Cat knows is it would hurt more to give this up without ever trying. Hurt her, and hurt Kara as well.

But even with that knowledge Cat knows this is sudden and new for them both, and they need time before those inevitable conversations take place. So with a sigh and a slight wince at how her shoulders feel after being pressed into the desk, Cat stands and begins to dress as Kara does the same.

Once they’ve both managed a semblance of appropriate, Cat steps close to Kara’s side and leans up to press a kiss to her lips, softer than anything they’d shared since their tryst started. Her arms wrap around Kara’s neck without a second thought, and the warmth of Kara’s body pressed against hers is a welcome reminder of what they’d just done. “Think about what you want from this, while you’re thinking about that promotion,” she whispers when their lips part.

“I want-”

“No,” Cat interrupts before Kara can finish the thought, “think about it. Discuss it with someone. Be sure. Then we can talk about it together, when the room doesn’t smell like sex.”

“I like the smell,” Kara says, almost shyly. It’s a marked difference from her earlier confidence, but Cat likes it just as much.

“Take the night,” Cat urges again. “We can talk in the morning.”

“In the morning, then,” Kara agrees, a soft smile on her face.

Hearing Kara discuss mornings with a look like that already has Cat imagining countless days that begin with waking up in strong arms to the sight of that look, but she can’t rush this. They both deserve more than that, no matter how this started.

One final, lingering kiss and Cat has to pull away. If she doesn’t, she’ll never get back to work. She’s had her fun for the afternoon, and now it’s time to face the rest of the world again.

Tomorrow morning will be here soon enough.


End file.
